


Master and Hand

by NickedNack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: "Is your sexual frustration impacting your performance as a jedi; what our experts have to say!", All Mara wants is a new master, And a healthy; emotionally supportive and physically satisfying relationship, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Luke; the most wholesome and caring dominant you ever saw, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, either smut with character studying; or character study with smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickedNack/pseuds/NickedNack
Summary: Luke’s brain went sluggish, burnt out by this newest revelation. “You, you want me to ask you to stay?” He almost gulped. “But not . . not as a jedi master, or as your teacher!”Mara’s face had gone nearly as red as her hair; this was what she’d been wanting to say for months, maybe years. “Like a master,” there was no going back. “But not in the way you’d be master to any other student.”
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs





	Master and Hand

**I’ve written a lot of fanfiction, but somehow I’ve never done one of my favorite pairings of all time before. As much as this is all a set up for self-indulgent smut, I did try to take the characters kind of seriously. Let’s see how I did.**

The young Pau’an student stood on his hands, focusing all of his concentration on the flat, medium sized rock. Slowly, it rose from the ground, to hang suspended in midair. The alien jedi took a deep breath, centering his concentration in the Force, rooting it deep enough that it would allow him to maintain this position for an hour or more. 

The student began to sweat a little, large teeth biting his lip, as two more rocks came floating in. They placed themselves on top of the stone on either side. It wobbled, but the Pau’an held it steady.

The next two stones came in, but just as they were about to settle on top of the first stone, one glided over to settle on the same side as the other. The alien uttered a nervous noise, as the rock began to sway and tip to the right, but in the end he managed to keep it level. 

“Very good,” Jedi master Luke Skywalker spoke softly as he openly grinned at the student he was toying with. “A jedi would have no need to work for balance when all things are equal and the path is always level,” he spoke to the pau’an, as well as the half dozen other students who’d been practicing in the clearing. The jedi kept several manicured spaces in the forest immediately around the temple, all progressing down a single winding path. Now that they were in a mild season, most students made use of them for exercises both physical and ethereal.

“But it’s during confused and uneven trials when finding our connection to the Force is most vital.” he finished. “And it is under those conditions that we must train to master it.”

Certain that the learner had his exercise under control, Luke nodded to the other students and continued on his way. As he left the clearing he could hear a slight gasp behind him, and saw without looking that the rocks were wobbling again; but for the second time they righted themselves. He smiled, enjoying the cool breeze as he strode through the jungle.

That smile strained just a little, as he came around another bend in the path, and felt a ripple of sensation through the force. Frustrated sensation.

He tried not to sigh, as he recognized the source immediately.

Around another corner, Mara Jade was sitting cross legged on a slab of stone, focusing a growing amount of irritation on a medium sized rock, that wobbled as it struggled to lift off the ground.

Another student, a woman just a few years younger named Tresina Lobi, sat across from her, practicing the same exercise. She had  _ two _ slightly larger rocks floating on either side of her, and was working on a third.

Neither had noticed him, and for a moment Luke simply stood there and observed, hoping this would go a different way than some of Mara’s other recent exercises.

For a moment her focus seemed to center, and the stone steadily rose to eye level. Once there, however, it began to wobble again as if her concentration in the Force was difficult to maintain for more than a few breaths. It was becoming a familiar problem with her.

“The key may be trying  _ not _ to force it,” Tresina said. “If you’re patient, and work on the connection, the rock should rise on it’s own.”

Her tone was only helpful, but Luke sensed Mara’s frustration only bubble up more, embarrassment adding to it. Arrogant though it may have been to say, Mara was stronger in the Force than the younger woman. And even if she wasn’t, she’d had considerably more training and experience. She shouldn’t be the one _ receiving _ the lecture.

“Perhaps if you set it back dow-”

“I know what I’m doing!” Mara shot back tersely. Luke caught a flash of her thoughts then; visions of the times she’d bested assassins, and faced down dark jedi; but was now being stumped by a rock.

The offending stone dropped to the ground, and Mara was on her feet in an instant. “I have to get ready for sparring practice,” she almost growled, then came to a halt when she turned and saw Luke standing there. Her sabacc face stayed strong, but even without the Force, Luke knew her well enough to be able to detect the flare of embarrassment underneath. FIrst to fail, then lose her head; and not just look bad in front of him, but to have a junior student  _ see  _ her embarrass herself in front of him.

The agreeable Lobi was pretending to pay attention to her own rocks, as Luke turned down the path, sending the barest mental tug to Mara. For a moment he thought she wouldn’t follow, but with much resignation, she did.

Around the first bend he stopped and waited for her.

She knew he’d be there, but still let out a sigh at the sight of him. “You don’t need to say it Skywalker,” This was going to be the same conversation they’d had several times in the last couple weeks. “I know that wasn’t exactly jedi behavior.”

“It’s good that you know that,” Luke tried to think of the most diplomatic thing to say. “But that knowledge will have to start becoming apparent in your behavior soon.” This was not the first time she had been short with other students

Mara pursed her lips, looking like she had things she wanted to say but knew she shouldn’t. “I would like to switch to more private lessons,” she said. “All the collaborative work I’ve been doing recently is a little distracting.”

The evasion was so obvious, Luke was surprised Mara actually tried it. “There will always be distractions, you should be training to build your focus in spite of it as second nature.”

“I might just not be cut out for meditation, or rock moving,” Mara countered. “Just about every student here has different strengths in the Force.”

Luke seriously considered that. “It is possible, but for the moment you had better keep practicing. Meditation is important for achieving inner control; and a lack of that can be as fatal as poor lightsaber form.”

“I don’t know what you plan to do with this new order, Skywalker, but I’m willing to bet you’ll end up needing lightsaber swinging jedi more than you will meditating ones,” Mara was starting to get impatient. “Speaking of which, I  _ do _ have to get ready for sparring.”

“Of course, but we will have to continue this conversation later,” Luke insisted. “After you apologize to Lobi for snapping at her.” Mara tended to retreat from awkward social interaction, it was a bad habit to develop.

The red head bristled. “She knows it’s nothing personal.”

“Probably, but it’s still something you need to do,” Luke countered. “We can’t have bad feeling develop within the order.”

“And it won’t from something as small as that,” Mara bit back. “You don’t need to force a lesson about humility on me!”

Luke’s patience was starting to strain too. “I think you are the one who’s starting to take things personally.”

“Perhaps I’m just getting tired of having to live up to “farmboy” purity,” frustration took over Mara’s tone. “And if one of your students can’t stand a few strong words, maybe she doesn’t have the spine to b-”

“Enough,” Luke finally put his foot down, the slight raise of his voice as telling as a shout would be from another person. “We will discuss your problems with meditation and focus later; but in the immediate, you  _ will _ apologize to your fellow trainee for snapping at her, and keep better  _ control _ of what you say in the future!”

Luke regretted those words almost as soon as he spoke them. He could not lecture Mara as he might another student, not when they had . . . so much history. What’s more, coercion would never bring her around. Mara’s will was as unyielding as a lightsaber blade, and when she wanted to resist she-

“You’re right,” for a moment he thought he misheard, but the redhead’s tight anger was starting to give way to something like actual shame. “Tresina doesn’t deserve that. I . . I will apologize to her.”

After a moment of surprise, Luke felt a little shame himself. For as well as he knew Mara, he should have remembered that cynical view and sharp tongue hid a mind that was very mature and often kind. He’d always known she was more openhearted than she liked others to know.

She might have taken his moment of silence for prompting, because she went on. “I don’t know why I have . . . I think my connection to the Force is getting weaker.”

That was something the jedi had been starting to suspect, but he realized how much it took for her to admit to a failing so personal. Luke studied her face, as if it would give off a clue he hadn’t seen yet. “I don’t think that’s it,” he mused. “I can sense your power easily enough, and I have seen you still wield it skillfully.” He tried to put an unfinished thought into words. “I think you have become . . . off balance.”

Mara appeared almost reticent, a rare sight indeed, as she grappled with her own words. “I have been thinking, recently, that I may not have been ready to join a new jedi order,” she admitted. “That I may not have thought this through.”

Luke chose his words carefully. He’d privately had his own misgivings, about Mara’s long term commitment. Ever since seeing the reality of what her service to the Emperor had been, she had kept herself fiercely independent. “I know that the prospect of becoming a jedi knight, of having to devote oneself entirely to the order, might seem oppressive.” He consoled her. “But the reality is not so much one of surrender, as growth. I don’t expect you to become a faceless servant, or a blind acolyte.” He was a little afraid to broach what might be her real fear. “This will not be a life like the one you had under your . . . previous master.”

Mara was silent for a minute; and just as he was about to speak, she nodded. “I know that’s true, Luke,” her voice was tight, but it didn’t seem angry so much as . . . tired. “But I’m not sure this is going to work. I think . . . I think I just came here for the wrong reasons.” She turned away, stepping past him down the path. “I have to go prepare for sparring,” she cut off his next comment. “ _ Master  _ Skywalker.”

Luke watched her go; for a moment, fixating on that word.  _ Master _ . Out of everyone at the Academy, Mara Jade referred to him as “master” the least. It was mostly  _ Skywalker _ , though sometimes  _ Luke _ or occasionally even  _ Farmboy _ , usually when they were alone. For reasons he couldn’t quite pin down, that annoyed him. It wasn’t as if he felt she was being too familiar; he’d known her longer than anyone here, and he certainly didn’t want to seem unapproachable to his students in any case. Still, for some reason, there was a part of him that wished she would call him “master” more often. 

But not like that. That word had been loaded with discontent, as if it represented this new separation that seemed to be growing between them. He believed that Mara valued their friendship as much as he did; but if she were to cut the order out of her life, in a very practical way she would almost be cutting him out as well.

Luke took a deep breath, trying to find balance himself. Mara had to do what was best for her; and he couldn’t use his position as her teacher to influence her to reach the decision that made  _ himself  _ personally happy. However much it would pain him if she didn’t

Luke returned to the temple, in a less pleasant mood than he had gone out in. He continued through his plan for the day, teaching and guiding as best he could. But his thorniest ongoing dilemma was never far from his mind. That Mara Jade, of all people, was becoming a problem student.

_ No, _ Luke corrected himself. In many ways, Mara was an exceptional student. Her already considerable skill naturally allowed her to advance quickly through the basic levels of instruction, and she was thriving in the more intensive courses. Some of them. She could hold her own against all but the best swordsmen, and her strength in the Force came easily; when she was applying it to a straightforward problem.

What tripped her up seemed to be maintaining that connection in moments of more . . . abstract meditation. Luke was coming to suspect that the problem was one of individual purposelessness. Mara was a woman of decisiveness and action, and she may not yet be sure of her own motivation in becoming a jedi. And that inner imbalance was tripping her up. That perhaps was also the reason she was having some trouble connecting with the other students, she was still too unsure about how long she would be at the academy to close that habitual distance she had with others. It was the route of all her failings.

_ Not her failings as a student,  _ he corrected himself again.  _ Your failings as a teacher. _

* * *

The sun had already set over the Yavin jungle, by the time Mara ran out of reasons to stay up. Trudging into her modest room, she sat down heavily on the bed and kicked off her boots.  _ Another great day Jade, _ a critical voice scolded from the back of her head.  _ Keep this up, and you might be the first student to be held back! _

She struck the pillow on her bed in frustration, inwardly cursing herself. Herself, and that obtuse, sanctimonious jedi.  _ Skywalker.  _ She hit the pillow again; but softer this time.

For almost a year now she’d been trying to tell him. Or at least she’d wanted to try. She’d finally been honest with Luke about her doubts, that she might have come back for the wrong reasons. She just hadn’t quite been honest about what those reasons were.

_ Just do it already, _ her mental criticism went on.  _ He’s not going to figure it out through mental telepathy!  _ Though ironically he was one of the few men in the galaxy who could actually be capable of that.  _ Except you’re shielding your own thoughts so heavily! _

But part of the reason she hadn’t made her move, was that she was hoping against hope that he would move first. She was sure he had the same affection for her, or something close. She just hoped that all those jedi teachings still left him the courage, the selfishness, to take something for himself.

The red head caught sight of herself in a small mirror hanging on her wardrobe door, and for a moment stopped to consider the image.

Mara was not a vain or superficial woman; but she also had no illusions about her ability to draw male attention when she wanted (and often when she didn’t). It had been a tool she’d utilized fairly often as Emperor’s Hand, a part of her cover as an Imperial courtier; though she’d managed to never go past any point of no return. She’d tried to move past such habits in her careers since, but sometimes circumstances still required it.

And it was still there. There were times, in the aftermath of her fall from Imperial service, when she had let herself go a little to seed. Struggling through the underbelly of the galaxy had caused her to lose weight, when she’d never had a great amount to spare, and added paleness to her skin and darkness around her eyes. Climbing out of that to become Karrde’s chief executive, and the accompanying stable income, three meals a day, and time for exercise, had gone a long way to restoring a more healthy vigor to her body.

Some of that bagginess was starting to return around the eyes though.  _ You’re not getting enough sleep again _ , the critical voice nagged at the back of her mind. And in the safe and stable environment at the Academy, there shouldn’t have been any excuse for that.

But for the most part though, that natural beauty was still there. Cocking her head to one side, Mara crossed her arms over her chest, casually bumping up the more . . .  _ generous  _ features genetics had gifted her with, to see if they still held up. In her first years working for Karrde, she’d overheard more than one of the men around her commenting to each other about the beauty of the “Mountains of Myrkr;” and not suspected the innuendo until Ghent accidently let it slip a few years later.

_ Are you waiting for that to get results? Here?  _ Jedi men were not incorruptible saints, by any means; but they did have considerably more self control than the average spaceport boozer. Besides, if all she wanted was a lustful distraction, she could get that anywhere. No other man could give her what she really wanted now.

No other man was Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Luke awoke that morning slower than he usually bid, feeling a bit more groggy than normal. He hadn’t slept particularly well the night before, likely because he was still racking his brain for a solution fo-

As he shifted slightly, another problem grabbed his attention. Something hot and hard was protruding from his middle, and he looked down with a sigh at the considerable tent in his sheets.

This was hardly an unfamiliar occurrence, but it did seem to be happening quite a lot recently. He wondered if it might be some reaction to stress. This dilemma with Mara was weighing on him,as was the anxiety that he might wake up any day now and find she had decided to leave. Again. That prospect scared him more than he was willing to admit.

Lying there in his sheets, he was very tempted to handle himself before getting up. In the end he decided against it; he’d need to keep his head clear today. If he couldn’t find a resolution soon, Mara might leave forever.

In spite of himself, Luke’s thoughts wandered to the other day, watching her walk away on the path to the temple. Though he hadn’t noticed it at the time; he could remember the movements of her backside in vivid detail. 

Grumbling a reproach to himself, the jedi lurched out of bed, and trudged toward his refresher; stubborn erection bobbing along the way. It might be expected that there was little privacy in a building full of Force users; but one's thoughts were usually safe, so long as you didn’t project them, and no one was trying to connect with you. Fortunately for him.

Stepping into his small refresher, Luke turned it on to a cold spray, and forced himself to stay under it until his discomfort subsided. He tried to formulate a plan of attack.

They had come close to getting to the route of the problem the day before, he was sure of it. Mara’s personal uncertainty was hamstringing her growth in the Force, and it would have to be addressed before she could proceed. Unfortunately, the only one who could tell him what Mara really wanted, was Mara.

Luke grumbled the closest thing to a curse he would allow himself, and turned down the water temperature a few more degrees. His arousal was refusing to subside; and it was making it very hard to keep his thoughts from straying where they shouldn’t. Especially his thoughts about Mara.

_ It might be best to go to the source _ , he mused, as the cold water flowed over him. He thought back to the other day, when he’d more or less ordered her to apologise to Lobi; and had been more than a little surprised when she agreed.  _ No _ , he beat that thought down.  _ You can’t have any more power over her than any other student here, she won’t respond to commands if she really doesn’t want to.  _

By now he was having flashbacks to the rebel base on Hoth, but the water had had the desired effect. Shutting it off and stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and rubbed warmth back into his limbs. 

Nonetheless, a different direct approach might be the best option he had left. Partly, because it was the only option he seemed to have left. He would make time to go see her later today, after all the classes were done, when they could have a moment of privacy.

As he was toweling himself down, Luke became irritated when his personal “problem” began to return. He did not allow himself to acknowledge that it happened to coincide with his planning to meet Mara; that was not a line of thinking a jedi master should ever have about one of his students. Regardless, by the time he stepped back into his room, he was achingly hard. Again.

_ It’s been far too long _ , he glanced at the chronometer by his bed. More than a half hour before his first class, and he had a few athletics bars he could wolf down on the way instead of a real breakfast. Half-reluctantly, Luke lay back down on his bed, taking himself in hand. 

Many of the students would be up by now, getting in light exercises before classes started. Mara would probably be one of them; she would never allow little things like the need for sleep to make her lose her edge.

He’d been up early himself often enough to be familiar with her routine. And with her small wardrobe of tight exercise clothes. They were plain, practical outfits, but on a woman like Mara, most anything would become alluring. Mentally kicking himself, the jedi nonetheless began stroking faster, as he pictured the red headed jedi doing jumping jacks.

* * *

It was after dinner when Luke knocked on the door to Mara’s room, and at her affirmative prompt, he entered. 

Luke was mildly surprised to find Mara in the middle of an training routine, standing on her hands, with her back to the wall, as a datapad hung unsteadily in the air in front of her.

Luke had seen this exercise done by dozens of students, but he still couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the rare sight of Mara doing it. The tight sleep pants did a lot to show off her firm, but femininly curving, legs; which seemed to go on forever lifted up into the air. Her other, more . . . plentiful assets, were also greatly emphasised by this unusual position, drawing his attention far more than they should. Considering the very uneven weight distribution, her vertical balance was quite impressive.

“Was there something you wanted Skywalker,” even with the slight strain of exertion, her tone was light. He was looking, she was certain he was looking! “This isn’t as easy for us jedi still in training as it might look.”

“If this is a bad time, I can certainly come back when your feet are on the ground again,” he answered lightely. 

“No, in fact, I could use the challenge; your lectures wear out students when they’re right side up!”

He chuckled, enjoying the easy comradery they didn’t seem to have often any more. “That’s you Mara, always taking on more than you can chew.”

“Considering all the times I’ve had to save your a-AH,” Mara nearly toppled over, as the smallest invisible nudge pushed her right foot. She teetered dangerously, losing her mental hold on the datapad, but ultimately stayed upright. “Hey, no fair cheating jedi!”

“I’m only giving you what you asked for,” Luke was very much enjoying himself now, particularly after the way certain parts of her had jiggled as she’d shaken in place. He made sure to cover those thoughts as he stepped farther into the room; he was pretty sure Mara wouldn’t appreciate them from her instructor. “I was hoping you’d have a moment to talk?”

With easy grace, the red head propelled herself up to turn in the air and land on her feet. Pulling stray hairs out of her face, she sat down heavily on her bed, patting the spot next to her. Luke felt just the littlest bit of nervousness walking across the room to join her. The informalness was very comfortable, but the farmboy in him couldn’t help think of it as joining her on her bed. He pushed the thought away quickly. 

“We talked the other day about your difficulties in training,” he dove right into the subject; Mara didn’t like to beat around things. “And I think we came close to the answer. You’re dealing with uncertainties, and it’s weakening your connection to the Force.” He looked her square in the eyes. “And you said you weren’t being honest about your motivation for coming here. I was wondering if you would tell me what you think those motivations are?”

Mara sighed heavily, cursing wherever this uncharacteristic directness came from. “You might not like what you hear Skywalker.”

“This isn’t about me,” he insisted. “I’m here to help you, no matter what!”

It was so close to what she wanted to hear, Mara’s insides leapt a little. “It might be easier if you just ordered me to tell, assert yourself as master.”

“I would never want to treat you like some subordinate,” Luke shook his head. “And I would never misuse my position, or take advantage of your trus-”

“That’s . . blast it FARMBOY, that’s part of the problem!” She fumed.

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but couldn’t process that. “What are you talking about Mara?”

She closed her eyes and took a large breath in and out, practically grinding her teeth in frustration. _ Fuck it. _ “Fine. You want to hear the truth Skywalker. Cause I’ve been trying to tell you this since I got here, so sit there and  _ listen _ for a minute!”

Luke could sense the emotions leaking out of her. Fear. Frustration. And . . . eagerness? He nodded, and let her continue

“There are two things I’ve always wanted in my life,” Mara began. “One is a sense of purpose. I was raised to believe not just in the Empire, but also the work I was doing for it. That I was helping to make the galaxy a better place. After Endor, I couldn’t afford to think like that, and my focus became all about survival.” She sighed. “And it was one of the most depressing points in my life.”

Luke nodded, asking her to continue.

“Working for Karrde was an improvement, of a sort. As I rose in rank, it became about the good of the whole organization, and the men and women working with me.”

“I sincerely think that if you try, you can find that here,” Luke insisted. “It may be hard to see at times, through all of our failures and shortcomings, but the jedi _ are _ doing good for the galaxy. You’d have enough purpose to fill the rest of your life.”

“And I know that, here I’m doing what I’ve wanted to ever since I could remember,” Mara sighed, having to will herself to continue. “But that’s only one thing. The second is . . . I want my life to be dominated by a relationship that is very personal. I don’t want to simply be one of a hundred students. I’m not talking about ego or vanity or anything. What I’ve always wanted was . . . intimacy.”

Luke was absolutely still for a moment, and felt a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. “You mean, you’re, you’re talking about _ us _ , aren’t you?”

Biting her lip, she gave him a veiled look. “Is there an us?”

“Mara,” Luke’s hand was suddenly on hers. “I . . I wish you’d told me!”

She looked away. “It’s stupid, pretty juvenile even, but part of me just has to wait for  _ you _ to make the first move!”

The silence stretched on for a long moment, as Luke’s brain went sluggish, burnt out by this newest revelation. “You, you want  _ me  _ to ask you to stay?” He almost gulped. “But not . . not as a jedi master, or as your teacher!”

Mara’s face had gone nearly as red as her hair; this was what she’d been wanting to say for months, maybe years, but it meant the very last barrier was coming down. The fears and desires she’d been hiding almost since the Emperor’s death were there to see. “Like a master,” there was no going back. “But not in the way you’d be master to any  _ other _ student.”

Luke’s face was starting to burn too, and the room suddenly felt hot as midday on Tatooine, as he realized she was asking for far more than any normal adult relationship. There was a part of him that was practically leaping to say yes; but the jedi in him feared where this may have been coming from. “You’re asking me to be your new . . . to replace HIM!” Luke couldn’t even bring himself to utter the name, or the title.

“I want you to be everything he wasn’t,” Mara insisted. “Because you’re, you’re more important to me than he ever was.”

Luke wanted to say something about how she had practically worshiped her last master, but the certain, bright look in her eyes brought him up short. She remembered, far better than he did. And she still said that.

It almost scared him. “I, I can’t control you, Mara,” he insisted. “I won’t.”

“Of course not,” she agreed. “You don’t have anything to control me with. I would be choosing to obey, only for as long as I want to.” Her smile was somehow bashful and proud at the same time. “I’m not asking you to  _ take  _ this, I’m asking you to  _ accept _ it.”

She put one hand on his arm, and it suddenly occurred to Luke how very, very close they were. Hips were touching hips, her breath warmed his face, as her lips hover mere inches from his, head cocked just so, as she waited. “Will you have me,” she asked quietly. “ _ Master _ Skywalker?”

Luke’s thoughts were suddenly empty, as they were only in his moments of deepest connection to the Force; when he set aside his worries and desires, and was driven only by what came to him in total clarity. 

And he leaned in, and put his lips to hers.

They both closed their eyes, as that short moment stretched on forever. But they could still see each other, feel each other, better than they ever had. It was as if they had just walked out of a ysalamir bubble; and a new and natural sense they couldn’t name but knew they’d missed had opened up. One that showed them only each other.

Their lips parted, and the powerful jedi and deadly assassin had to stop themselves from grinning, like giddy school children. “How-, however you want Mara,” Luke managed to get out. “I’ll take you as long as you’ll have me!”

Mara felt her heart leap, and she rested one hand on his shoulder while raising the other to cup his cheek. “Say the word Skywalker.”

They were kissing again; but it was different. That total contentment was gone, being replaced by a need, a hunger, to find it again. Hands roamed up and down, and lips were hot, as they leaned into each other. Mara shuffled closer to him, looking for more fiery contact, and Luke pulled her along. Their lips parted again, now from a need to breathe.

Panting, Luke had the sudden impulse to stand, and he pulled her to her feet as well. “Mara Jade,” he spoke with a masters authority. “I have need of an apprentice, a right hand, to aid me and keep me strong. Will you accept?”

Through the strong tone, Mara could sense the deep emotion underneath. The hope, and also the fear. Her previous master would have gone on unphased, if deprived of her service. Luke would never stop needing her. Steadily, deliberately, she knelt to the floor, resting on one knee in front of him. “I am ready to learn, and ready to obey,” she couldn’t stop a broad grin from breaking her solemn expression. “I am yours to command,  _ master! _ ”

“Oh get up Mara,” Luke took her hand and pulled her to her feet. His lips found hers, and they managed to teeter against each other for only a moment before they were falling back onto the bed. Their lips never parted; and though any speech would have been muffled, in their minds they lay everything on the table, reaching perfect accord in the Force.

Somehow she was in his lap now, straddling him; and they were so very, very close. Mara wrapped her arms around him, their chests burning together, as his lips moved down to her neck and collar. She leaned into him like a cat, enjoying the attention, and shifted her middle to get closer still-

The moan escaping her lips turned into a surprised gasp, as she brushed against his hardness. He was so engrossed in his task he actually didn’t notice at first, and without thinking she ground into him harder. Luke came up with a gasp, and some of that farmboy bashfulness returned as he blushed again.

“That, that was pretty quick Skywalker,” Mara was the picture of smugness, as she kept rubbing herself against him in small, torturously slow movements. “Shouldn’t you at least buy me dinner first? Or, would I have to buy it for you now?”

Luke looked away, surprised and a little ashamed at his own reaction. For her part, Mara felt only amusement and relief, to see that image of the perfect jedi master firmly shattered. “What you were saying before, about unfulfilled desires,” he stumbled over his words. “I have to admit I’ve been in a similar situation, I think I was just better at ignoring it.”

Not wanting to draw out his distress, for once, Mara kissed him hard, feeling his breath hitch against her lips as she pushed her middle against him. “Well,” the words came out hot as they parted. “Now we can solve that problem together.”

But the jedi still had some ethical misgivings. “You don’t have to . . ,” he was worried how healthy this aspect of the relationship would be, given the unusual dynamic they would apparently have. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to!”

Mara leaned in, her breath tickling his ear. “Good, because I don’t particularly want to wait. We’ve both already done far too much waiting!”

Luke let out a strangled moan, as she went to work on  _ his _ neck now. Between the searing heat of her lips, the pressure of her generous chest against his, and the friction of her firm middle, he was rapidly losing the will to observe propriety. “In the old Order, there were se-several ceremonies, for when a master took on a personal apprentice.” He managed to get out. “ _ This _ w-wasn’t in any of them!”

“I would hope not,” Mara commented dryly. “What we’re about to do would make  _ my  _ old master blush!”

Her hands had found the buckles inside his sash-like belt, and were eagerly undoing them. They reached under his shirt next, pulling the worn fabric up and over his head. The great jedi looked rather scandalized; but that didn’t stop him from cooperating.

Luke was in the habit of wearing loose and baggy clothing, a small collection of Jedi robes and flight suits, with the occasional modest formalwear. But Mara had seen him shed the robes for training exercises; and the sweat soaked undershirts showed off a figure much more suited for physical excursion than one might expect. It was even more impressive up close and personal, and her palms ran across the hard muscle of his stomach as she removed the undershirt next. By now she could swear that the horrible Yavin humidity had seeped into the room, because both of them were suddenly touched with sweat, and starting to pant with heat.

Mara’s wardrobe, while it leaned toward the perfectly functional these days, had always involved a certain degree of skin tightness; but that only served to arouse the imagination, rather than satisfy it. That was certainly true of her simple sleep clothes; comfortable and durable, but perhaps a size too small. Luke’s hands played over her, able to feel the taunt fullness of the muscle and flesh underneath, but frustratingly denied its warmth and softness. As her hands trailed over his bare stomach, his fingers moved with a boldness that surprised himself, to get under the hem of her shirt. He couldn’t help but hesitate at tugging it up though.

Panting heavily, Mara broke apart from him, leaning backward on his lap with a smirk. “Allow me,” she purred. “Master.”

In an instant she’d pulled the shirt over her head, and  _ she _ wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Luke felt his arousal twitch violently at the sight

Smirking, Mara held up a copious breast in either hand. “Don’t get shy on me now Skywalker,” she teased him, determined not to let him deprive himself in the name of his farmboy morals. “We’re being honest about what we want, remember?”

Luke silenced her teasing with a kiss, but as their lips dueled he suddenly brought his hands up from her waist, sliding across the toned skin of her stomach, to grasp each of her large breasts. Fleshy satisfaction had thrown his jedi discipline out the window, and he indulged in a long unacknowledged fantasy. Mara almost purred with gratification at his attention, and gasped again as his fingers trailed over her hard nipples, as he kneaded the soft flesh that filled his hands.

They were still grinding into each other, growing hungrier by the second. Their lips parted as Luke gave a particularly hard buck, and his hands wrapped around her back to keep her balanced.

“Not losing patience with me already, are you?” the red-head grinned.

Luke gave her a look she didn’t think she’d ever seen from him, far too sly to come from the farmboy jedi. “I just think I might be ready to move on to some athletic instruction.”

“Oh please  _ master _ , allow me.” 

Luke felt his blood surge faster as Mara slid off of his lap, his erection straining unbearably as she knelt to the floor. For an instant she was almost the image of a dutiful apprentice, kneeling before her master; except that the illusion was shattered by the fact she was naked from the waist up, and when she reached up to push his knees apart.

Luke almost hissed at her touch, as those warm rough palms ran slowly across his thighs, and she shuffled forward between his legs. Her attention was fixed on the large tent straining against his pants. She had felt it beneath her, it’s solid hot hardness; but hadn’t realized it’s impressive size from that alone. Now her hand settled on his clothed shaft, tracing it to its base, and then slowly ran along his length to it’s tip. The feel of his thickness sent her own center smoldering, and eagerness made her fingers clumsy as she scrambled for the buttons of his dark trousers.

A sigh escaped the jedi, as his new apprentice worked his great erection free. For a moment Mara simply knelt there admiring it, his fleshy, veined shaft standing proud as it begged for attention. She bit her lip in eagerness, and then to suppress a giggle as she noticed him staring at her as well. The great Luke Skywalker, the virtuous jedi and pure farmboy, looking totally bemused with lust, and almost aching with desire. She caught his eyes with her own, and held them there, as she smirked smugly and reached out to wrap a hand around his hard shaft.

Luke's hands fisted the sheets, and a moan escaped his lips as her hand, somehow so soft despite calluses and wear, gripped him tightly. She wasted no time in pumping her hand up to his tip, and down again to the base; slowly, very slowly. His cock was rock-hard in her grasp, but the rest of his body seemed to melt as pleasure clouded his mind. It had been far too long, since the galaxies only full fledged jedi master had made anytime for his physical needs. 

Mara kept his face on the edge of her vision, as she smugly watched the jedi’s selfcontrol fall to pieces. With a grin, she leaned down, and wrapped her lips around his head. It was the most manhood she’d ever tried to take in; and after engulfing his end she paused, sucking hard on him as she got used to the girth. Luke moaned lewdly; and Mara almost hummed with giddiness, knowing she was causing it.

With gradual bobs of her head, she worked her way farther and farther down his length. Her breasts pressed against his thighs. and she wrapped one hand around his base, stroking him up and down as she sucked him mercilessly. She noticed one of his hands, grasping desperately at the sheets, clenching and unclenching. Impulsively, she reached out with her own free hand, and guided his fist to the top of her head. His fingers instinctively dug into her fiery red locks. “ _ Maaarrraaaa _ .” The warmth in her stomach flared up at the way he called her name.

Lost in his own pleasure, Luke was starting to jerk into her mouth, small thrusts inching him farther and farther into her wet warmth.

Mara took him in almost expertly, never stopping in her work on his shaft. Her free hand trailed along the side of his thigh, rubbing hot against his tense muscle; until they found their way to the hefty balls beneath his shaft. They hung low and heavy, and Mara played her fingers around them in a way that might have been ticklish if it hadn’t been so erotic.

With another great yelp Luke bucked up, thrusting hard into her. Sensing he was nearing the end, she pulled back a bit, releasing some of his shaft to make room in her mouth. She made up for this by shuffling even closer to him, and clutching a firm breast cheek in either hand, to press them around the base of his shaft. It was all too much for the jedi, as his cock was smothered by soft warm flesh and wet lips; and with another great thrust he erupted into her mouth.

Mara was not only ready, but took his seed eagerly. His hard thrusts and bitter taste didn’t faze her; though the volume of his long unrelieved balls took her by surprise. But she gamely worked through it, swallowing his great load without flinching. He hadn’t told her to swallow, but with their open link he didn’t have to. She had clearly read in his thoughts how much he wanted to see it, and would never admit it.

Luke almost collapsed back onto the bed, now basking in a daze as she continued to milk his slightly softening erection with long licks, making sure not to waste a drop. With one last suck she trailed her mouth up almost the full length of his long shaft, and then lewdly made a show of licking her lips.

The jedi sighed; a slow, sinful sound of contentment.

“Well  _ master _ ,” she needled him with a grin, as she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Was my performance satisfactory?”

Luke, still panting, managed to raise himself up onto his elbows. “E-exemplary,” he managed to get out.

“I hope we my master will reward his hardworking apprenti- _ AH!” _ Mara was caught off guard when he wrapped a hand around her and pulled her across him to land on her back amid the covers. The jedi was on top of her in an instant. His lips found hers, lingering for a long moment before moving to her cheek, before sinking down across her neck and collar. His mouth lavished attention on her breasts, sucking like a newborn in eagerness

“Oh Skywalker,” Mara leaned into it; practically nuzzling against him like a spukamas housecat. The friction was intense, every inch of them that touched burning; and at the same time it wasn’t enough. Her legs were spreading around his, the wet heat of her middle unbearable.

Luke propped himself up, and for a moment was just enraptured by the sight. Mara lay beneath him ready and waiting, bare breasts heaving as she panted; flushed from top to bottom with an intoxicating warmth. His hardness pressed against her stomach, and the heat of skin against skin burned them both.

He reached down to begin tugging her sleep pants off, keeping his face to hers. “I love you Mara,” he said. He needn't bother, at that moment their two minds were laid bare before each other. Luke had never felt a connection as seamless as this, as if a missing piece of him had molded perfectly into the back of his soul. And she could feel his very mind open to her; not simply hear the thoughts he wanted her to, like her former master, but actually know them, honest and true for what they were.

“I know, Skywalker,” she replied with a grin. Their lips met once again, and the jedi lined himself up with her, and pushed inward.

Mara cried out, as his thickness entered her, and she wrapped her arms around him to pull him desperately closer. Her tight walls held him like a vice, and his pleasure was so great that Luke had to fight the powerful temptation to just thrust as deep as he could. Instead, he moved carefully, gradually pushing deeper at a pace that was easy and comfortable, and also maddeningly slow, for both of them. His apprentice’s warm breath tickled his ear, her obscene cries nearly doing in his self control.

Finally he pulled back, taking most of his length out of her as they both gasped at the sensation. Mara raised her hips to grind them against his, desperate to get that fullness back. Luke obliged her, slowly thrusting back in; almost torturing her with his consideration.

“Skywalker,” she forced out through gritted teeth. “More!”

He pulled back and thrust again, more easily, as she was adjusting to his size, and again, getting deeper into her with every thrust. Her hips moved with his, in a perfect rhythm, a oneness only made possible by their connection in the Force. Every move by him set her burning, found all the right spots;, from his thrusts against her core to the hot fingers and lips trailing across her bare skin. And every bend of her body took him deeper, allowing him to move quick and smooth despite the vice-like tightness she gripped him with.

They were going fast and furious now, the sturdy bed rocking from the wild pace of their loving. For an instant the carnal physical pleasure would seem to only be a bonus to the joy of their mental oneness; and then the next moment it would feel like the other way around.

“Mara,” he breathed, between hot kisses against her neck. “Mara,  _ Mara!” _

“Luke,” she replied, her nails digging into his back as she held him as close as she could, as if he were the new center her universe spun around. “ _ Master! _ ”

They rutted into each other for what seemed like an eternity; but at the same time their end seemed to come irresistibly fast. Luke’s large balls slapped heavy against her, as his great cock thrust in again and again like a mighty piston. Mara bit down savagely on her lip, trying to contain her imminent release until he’d reached his own. He was so close, she could feel him like a damned river building, but she was teetering on the edge. Lifting  _ boulders _ didn’t require this much strength of will!

A thrust hit deep into her core, and she arched impossible tighter around the next one, and suddenly he broke loose. There was no need to question whether or not he should cum inside of her; he could feel every thought and desire she had, and she wanted  _ all  _ of him. With a most un-jedi-like moan Luke shot a thick stream of seed deep into her, then another and another, shooting off with each thrust. Mara could feel it,  _ him _ , filling her, and she squeezed tight around him to milk his manhood for every drop. 

As one they both suddenly foundered in pleasure, going limp and boneless as their movements slowly died down. Luke was only half hard when he slid out of her and for a long moment they simply lay there, their breath tickling each other as they panted with exhaustion.

She was the first one to break their peace; she was almost too exhausted to move, but too filled with emotion not to release it. She kissed him deeply, slow but hard, possessive. Their arms wrapped around each other, her large breasts pressing hot against his chest as her mouth moved down his neck.  _ “Luke.” _

He was almost too overcome with emotion to speak; but speaking wasn’t really necessary, not when the Force was connecting them so deeply it was like one mind in two parts.

Mara felt his love in return, and mentally snuggled up to it like a warm body (much like she was currently doing on the physical plane). For all the formative years of her life she’d been raised on such a connection, and for so long it had been gone. And not only had she found it again, but while  _ That Man _ had read her thoughts like a book while keeping his own mind hidden, now she could feel everything in Luke; that farmboy too earnest and too caring to hold anything back.

She wondered if they now had a link as powerful as she had with  _ That Man _ , and she would be able to speak to Luke from across the galaxy. She was eager to test it.

They were laying still now, eyes drinking each other in as they still basked in the aftermath.

“I’m yours,” Mara said, as if reminding both of them.

“And I’m yours,” Luke kissed her forehead. “May this be the start of a long and happy apprenticeship.”

She snuggled closer to him. “One which will require lots of  _ hands on _ instruction. I’m a very eager student!”

“I’ll have to write up a unique curriculum,” his hand played up and down her strong, smooth back. “I suppose we’ll have to tell the other students eventually, won’t we.”

“I-I don’t know,” Mara laughed, a little giddy. “I’ve never, I didn’t think we’d get to this point; I never thought about what would come next.”

“We don’t have to tell anyone, not yet,” he offered.

“Oh I don’t want to keep anything secret from your family, or the other students and our friends, I just don’t think I want the whole New Republic to know,” she poked him in the stomach. “You’re too famous Skywalker; but I’m not exactly in favor with the court.”

“I think you might have earned more goodwill than you imagine,” Luke countered. “But we can keep things private for now; honestly I wouldn’t mind that either.”

“I suppose we have to let the students know first,” Mara went on. “And then our friends after. How should we . . . I've never actually been in a relationship this serious.” Mara’s cheeks might actually have colored a bit. “How do we go about it?”

“Well it’s not as if we have to send out a notarized announcement,” Luke almost chuckled; it was strange to find an area of experience where  _ he _ was actually a bit more worldly than her. Though not by much. “We just wait for the moment to come naturally.”

“Maybe the announcement would be easier,” Mara was starting to realize that with the friends and family Luke practically lived for, this one relationship might lead to a whole lot more intimacy in her life. It was almost scary. “Put an add in the next Academy newsletter.”

“In any case, we can settle that later,” Luke was talking to her as an instructor, offering no debate. “Your first task as my apprentice is going to occupy the rest of your night.”

Redness spread across Mara’s face, as his commanding tone excited her a bit more than she would like to admit. She had just agreed to this, almost unconditionally, but she hadn’t expected they would start at it so soon. As always, Skywalker was surprising her.

He slid out of the covers, and stood up straight. He was still completely naked, and that should have made his attempt to play the firm master rather ridiculous. But Mara didn’t think he’d ever seemed more compelling.

Mara’s blood began to thunder in her ears a bit, as the reality of what they were doing settled in her mind. She was  _ his _ ; to do with as he pleased! Not since her service to the Emperor had one man held so much power over her.  _ More than that _ , she blushed as the heat under her skin reminded her that there was only a thin sheet between him and her naked flesh. Even when she had worshiped the evil man, she would never have dreamed of doing the kind of things with Palpatine that she had given Luke Skywalker blanket permission to do with her. This was more than simply service or obedience; it was surrender.

Just the thought of it made her heart leap with excitement.

Casually, Luke reached over to the stand beside her bed, and picked up the chronometer sitting on it. Without a word, he adjusted the controls, and set it back down. “I’ve just set your morning alarm for exactly eight hours and ten minutes from now,” he used that same patient but matter-of-fact tone he’d perfected on his students.

Mara nodded, forcing down her tiredness with renewed excitement. She was game for more if he was, and surely a few missed hours of sleep wouldn’t hold him back in his classes tomorr-

“You are not to leave this bed until it goes off.”

That instructor's voice cut right through her thoughts, and the redhead blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Eight hours,” her new master commanded. “Of uninterrupted sleep. Every night until I say otherwise!”

She was brought up short for a moment. “You don’t . . . we aren’t?” A smile broke across her face, and she found herself chuckling at his innocence. “I’m not sure you understand all the implications of being master to a willing, obedient woman, Skywalker!”

“And I think  _ you  _ are still looking at your instruction in terms of a sith philosophy,” he countered with a smile, as he stooped to begin gathering up his discarded robes. “In jedi teachings, the master has as much of a duty to the  _ apprentice _ as the other way around. Your well being will be my highest priority.”

Mara lay back on the bed a bit; as his words surrounded her as warmly as the sheets. “Very thoughtful of you, though I think I might require some more  _ active _ nocturnal assignments. For my instruction of course.”

“Oh, there will be plenty of that too,” he nodded, slipping on a pant leg. “We’ll just have to make time.”

Her smile was equal parts affection and lust. “Your schedule is mine,  _ master! _ ”

“Speaking of which,” Luke pressed. “What were your plans for the morning?”

She normally wouldn’t have done it so early in the day, but it was his call. “I was going to grab a bite to go and head out for an early morning meditation at the Massassi arena ruins, but I can meet you-“

“You’ll meet me in the dining hall,” he interrupted. “From now on, you will take all your meals there, with the other students.”

Mara sat back up, blinking in surprise.  _ “What?”  _

“All your meals,” he repeated, working his head through the shirt. “Unless you’re going to meet the others somewhere else. At this point, you need to relearn sociability more than you need to exercise or meditate.”

His new servant was thrown. She was fully prepared to obey his commands on the battlefield and in the bedroom, but  _ this! _ “Skywalker, I-“

“Need to connect with the others if you are to work within the order!” he finished. “You will have my complete attention, as I promised; but there are things they can teach you better than I can.”

“I still don’t kno-“

“In any case,” he interrupted, shouldering on his robe “That wasn’t a suggestion.”

She held his gaze for a moment, before collapsing back on the pillow with an exasperated sigh. “For a wise jedi, you let that power go to your head pretty quick there Skywalker!”

“What power? As I said, I won’t command you to do anything you refuse,” the smug smile contradicted his innocent tone, as he leaned in to tenderly kiss her forehead. “By the way; in private, it will be “ _ master. _ ”

**Wasn’t it an established fact in the cannon that jedi are well endowed? Or was that A-list characters of any kind? I swear it was one of those. But please review, and tell me how I did. I just might add a second chapter or a sequel oneshot to this in the distant future. It would explore the dom-sub themes more; also their working relationship in the order, and of course more smut. Reviews would certainly help!**


End file.
